1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector structure, and more particularly to a socket connector structure having two drive heads that may be detached from the socket easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,077, which teaches a hand tool having two drive heads. When the drive head of the hand tool is to be detached from the socket, the user""s finger has to extend into the socket to press the drive rod in the drive head so that the ball may retract into the ball receiving cavity of the drive rod, thereby detaching the drive head from the socket. Thus, the hand tool can only mate with a socket having a larger size.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional hand tool.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a socket connector structure having two drive heads that may be detached from the socket easily and quickly.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a socket connector structure, comprising:
a base having two ends formed with two drive heads protrude outward therefrom, the two drive heads axially formed with two circular holes communicating with each other, and a ball receiving hole transversely formed in each of the two drive heads;
two drive rods abutting each other and each slidably mounted in the circular hole of each of the two drive heads, each of the two drive rods formed with a bidirectional ball receiving cavity aligning with the ball receiving hole;
two elastic members each mounted in the circular hole of each of the two drive heads, and each biased between the drive rod and a wall of the circular hole; and
two balls each received in the ball receiving hole of each of the two drive heads, and locked in a space formed by the ball receiving hole of the drive head and the bi-directional ball receiving cavity of the drive rod.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a socket connector structure, comprising:
a base having two ends provided with two drive heads protruded outward therefrom, the two drive heads axially formed with two circular holes communicating with each other, and a ball receiving hole transversely formed in each of the two drive heads;
a drive rod slidably mounted in the circular hole of each of the two drive heads, the drive rod having two ends each formed with a bi-directional ball receiving cavity aligning with the ball receiving hole, and the drive rod having a mediate portion formed with an annular flange;
two elastic members each mounted in the circular hole of each of the two drive heads, and each biased between the annular flange of the drive rod and a wall of the circular hole; and
two balls each received in the ball receiving hole of each of the two drive heads, and locked in a space formed by the ball receiving hole of the drive head and the bi-directional ball receiving cavity of the drive rod.